Wendy's GoodBye
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: Wendy prepares to move in with David Hodges - then a phone call changes everything...  PLEASE REVIEW :   Story now complete
1. Chapter 1

Wendy Says Good-bye

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Wendy's bags were packed and she looked at the photograph of her boyfriend David Hodges in the wooden frame. Finally they were a couple and Wendy was planning on moving in with him. He had mustered up the courage to ask her to move in with him a month earlier and she had said yes and immediately went to her landlord to give him her 30 days notice. She sighed as she looked at the packed boxes and the furniture yet to be carted away and brought to her new apartment with David. A new life with the love of her life…

But little did she know that the life as she knew it would never be the same... She grabbed her keys and purse and started toward the door.

Then the phone rang….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Wendy walked into work that day looking terrible. She passed by Judy the receptionist and gave her a half smile as she walked by. Judy looked concerned but said nothing, as the phone had rung just then. Wendy went to the locker room to put away her bag and to shake off the news that she had just been told.

_What am I going to tell David?_

Sara came bustling in the locker room, she had finally heard from Gil, who had been teaching a class else ware. Sara was happy because Grissom was coming back to Vegas and teaching a 6 month lecture at UNLV. At least they'd see each other more frequently than they had been. Sara noticed Wendy's sad face and became concerned.

"Wendy? A-are you ok? What is the matter?"

Wendy looked at her colleague – her tears streaming down her face now.

"I have to leave CSI" she said in a croaky voice.

Sara sat down beside her and put a comforting arm around her.

"Why? What is the matter back home?"

"Family issues that I have no control over." She said and didn't elaborate.

Sara waited.

"Care to elaborate?"

Wendy looked at her. "Maybe later. I um have to clean my face of tear-streaked mascara before I head to the lab. Sara please don't tell David that I was crying. I don't want him to know that I have to leave CSI yet."

"What?" a new voice said.

The two women turned to see David Hodges standing in the door of the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Sara stood up and gave her colleague a pat on the arm and walked out the locker room door.

"Why do you have to leave CSI Wendy?"

"Family issue David, we will talk more about this after shift. I have a week before I must be in New York."

David stared at her. "New York?"

"Wendy nodded. "My family moved there last year. Something about the climate compared to California. Apparently New York is better for climate – I don't know" she said and waved her hand.

"We were going to move in together … how, how can your parents just demand you to leave. You are an adult – can't you just say no?" he asked.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is. Let's get through the shift and we will talk later. We can go to _Franks_." She said and left the locker room.

Wendy was in the middle of processing some DNA when Catherine approached her. "Wendy can I have a word with you please" she said.

Wendy made one final note regarding the DNA she was analyzing and followed Catherine to her office. Catherine closed the door and the two women sat down.

"What's up Catherine, I have a lot of DNA piling up on my table and I have a lot on my mind and can't really do a 2nd shift today." She said with a half smile.

"I've been talking to Ecklie about getting you out in the field and he finally relented on the matter, I see in your file that you took the CSI field test a few months ago and passed it with flying colours, you've been out in the field assisting the CSIs, and have done a great job. I especially liked the initiative you and Hodges took a few months back in that fire case involving that dead girl. " Catherine began.

Tears began to well up in Wendy's eyes. "You were going to promote me to a CSI?"

"Pending a proficiency test yes." Catherine said with a smile, not understanding why Wendy wasn't more estatic.

Wendy left Catherine's office bawling her eyes out. She couldn't hold it in any longer so she excused herself from the meeting and ran down the hall crying.

Meanwhile, the other lab techs saw her running down the hall and they all quickly congregated in Hodges' lab.

"What is up with her?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know – she was very upset over something this morning, apparently her family is demanding she move to New York to be with them…" Hodges said.

"I thought she was supposed to be moving in with you?" Henry said.

"She was" Hodges said simply.

Catherine walked by the Hodges' lab. "Get back to your own lab for now you guys, I'll go talk to her and see what the problem is.

They dispersed and went back to their respective labs.

Catherine found Wendy in the ladies room standing at the sink crying. Sara was there trying to console her.

"Wendy? What is the matter? I promote you to CSI and you are upset? I thought that is what you wanted?'

Wendy was too upset to speak so Sara spoke for her.

"She has to leave CSI. There is some issue back at home and she has to go to live closer to her parents."

"Your parents live in San Diego?"

"New York" Wendy hiccupped

Catherine sighed and gave Wendy a pat on the arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Catherine called in a favour from the dayshift supervisor for their DNA and Trace Tech to fill in for David and Wendy as Catherine wanted to give the two techs the rest of their shift off. Begrudgingly the Day shift supervisor agreed and called in her two techs, who came in very unenthusiastically.

"I hate that you did this to me Catherine! You are not being very professional." Katrine Allison told her angrily.

"And I told you that your _extracurricular activities _were inappropriate and that you would owe me a favour for not going to Ecklie. " Catherine replied.

"I hate blackmailers."

"Katrine, you did something similar to me a few years back so don't play victim."

Katrine snorted angrily and slammed out of Catherine's office.

Meanwhile at Franks…

"You've been very quiet all through this meal." David said softly.

"I am very upset about this whole thing. I don't want to leave Vegas or CSI or YOU, but … I have to."

"Wendy you are 38 years old, a full grown woman, great job, great life – we were going to start our life together…" he began.

"I suppose marriage was going to be our next step" she said half-smiling as she sipped her wine.

"Uhm down the road when we were mutually ready, yes that's eventually where it was heading." He replied.

Wendy's phone rang, she checked the caller ID. It was a New York area code. She paled.

"What?" David said.

"I must get this. Excuse me."

_ "Hello."_

_ "Are you packed yet?"_

_ "I am not leaving Vegas for another few days mother, I will call you when I'm ready to leave."_

_ "You are flying out of Vegas tomorrow at 6:00am sharp."_

_ "Mother I am still working here in Vegas, I cannot just up and leave. I do have to give more notice – I only told Catherine this morning!"_

_ "You must come home as directed Wendy, no more arguing."_

_ "If you don't mind I am not going to be on that plane tomorrow morning. I will be on the plane next week after I have finished my business here. It is bad enough you are dragging me to New York like this but to pre-arrange my flight is uncalled for. Good bye mother and I will see you in a week."_

Wendy hung up. David's face was showing sadness and slight annoyance.

"Why are you being forced to return home Wendy?"

Wendy heaved her shoulders and told the love of her life the reason.

"My parents never liked that I moved out on my own. They always assumed that I would marry a nice boy out of high school and have children right away. They were old fashioned individuals that way. I turned eighteen and left home to attend school , all paid for on my dime as since they didn't believe in college for girls they basically refused to pay. They even evidently had a husband picked out for me. Ha ha!" she stopped and took a breath. "They had high hopes for my sister Janice who is a few years younger than me but she is also well educated and went on to college. By the time Janice was that age, they amended their tune a bit. They also wanted her to get married and have kids. She is married and has been trying for children for the past four years to no avail. …"

She stopped.

"They want you to be a surrogate for your sister?" David asked.

"No. Janice and her husband ultimately divorced after they couldn't get pregnant and they blamed Janice 100%. Janice tried to end her life and is now in a hospital recovering from her injuries."

David couldn't believe it. "Your sister and her husband tried over and over to have a baby and couldn't. They blamed _Janice_ so she tried to end her life? Doesn't the husband have a part in this – I mean it could be him!"

Wendy smiled thinly. "By the time the testing was done on both of them. The damage was already done and it was the husband. He had a few things wrong with him in that area. Janice was fine in that sense."

"So why are you needed."

"Mom and dad demand grandchildren. They found someone for me and are demanding grandchildren and they told me that if I didn't do as they say they'd cut me off entirely."

_A/N: _ I know this is kinda silly – but don't worry i have a method to where I am going with this ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

David stared at Wendy. "You know what they are doing is completely wrong don't you?"

Wendy nodded. "Yes I do know but I don't want to get cut off from them. My family is very important to me."

"Do you love me?" he said simply.

"Yes David I do love you."

"Then why would you even think of having a baby with another man – someone you don't even know. Someone who probably has been with multiple women."

Wendy looked at him.

"Wendy I'm not promiscuous despite my good looks" he said. "I've been with only a hand full of girls and they were long time girlfriends."

Wendy looked at him and heaved her shoulders. "I don't know what to do David. I know that you are right and that I don't want to be with someone I do not love. Who knows what kind of person this guy is. If he is anything like my father he'll be a tyrant!"

"Oh?"

Wendy nodded. "Remember what I told you – my parents believed in old-fashioned rules about men and women."

"I get the picture." He said.

_They paused_

"What are you going to do? He asked.

"I am going to stand my ground of course and not move to New York. But that being said. I am still going to leave Las Vegas." She said.

David was absolutely stunned. "What about me, what about your job?"

She heaved her shoulders.

"David, I was excited about moving in with you. Very excited and the fact that Catherine was going to promote me was also something fantastic. I suspected something was going to happen when Catherine started letting me go out in the field more and the fact that she was usually with a clipboard making notes when in the field with me. I knew something was up. That all being said. I don't know if I want that any more. I have been here at CSI for four years. Four years of being a DNA tech. I feel something missing in my life and after thinking about it I don't want to be in the field. I remember what happened to Greg and how Sara had a minor breakdown and up and left a few years back – yes only to return …. David I can't do it anymore." She said.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked in a monotone.

"I'm going to travel a bit then settle down somewhere and go back to school. I have some money saved up to do this."

"Just yesterday were going to move in together ….. Wendy" he said flabbergasted.

"I know David, I know." She said.

"You had never intended to move in with me did you." He said short and to the point.

Wendy did not respond.

David threw money down on the table and left Franks without another word, leaving Wendy there alone.

Alone and just a little annoyed that David would just leave her there with no car she called a taxi to take her back to her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: This is going to be the final chapter in this story (probably)

Wendy arrived at her apartment to see David Hodges sitting on her front stoop. She put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here – you LEFT me at Franks David!"

"And where have you been for the past two hours?" he demanded. "I was worried about you."

"I went back to CSI to talk to Catherine. And if you were worried about you why didn't you come back for me?"

"I did but you had left!"

"Look I don't want to fight with you – but let's face it .… I am burnt out David. While I was at CSI talking to Catherine, she helped me with my application for university. Since I don't want to be in the field , but I still want to deal with CSI and forensics etc, she suggested being a supervisor or at least a assistant supervisor. She has connections all over the place. "

"Oh?"

"I'm starting courses in San Francisco for a Supervisor Degree. I am not sure exactly what it is called but Catherine called in favours. There is a crime lab in San Fran that needs an assistant so I'm going to be heading there and working in the "field" during the day assisting the assistant supervisor (who is going on mat leave – and may not come back) while taking the academics at night." She said.

"I can still come see you?" he asked.

"I will be very busy for the first little while, but we will defiantly stay in touch David."

"What about your family?"

"I've retained a lawyer and we are meeting tomorrow – I've already given her the background on the issue. Mom and dad are flying out here tomorrow with their lawyer and we are discussing this like adults. "

David raised his eyebrows.

"Mom and dad won't like this, but I don't care. You are right. Why should I have to bow and cater and sleep with a man whom I have never met or submit to a marriage that is not in my best interest. Just because they want children and Janice is well now unable due to her medications. Why should I submit just because they want grandchildren."

"You are a smart woman Wendy Simms!" he said. "and I'm truly sorry about leaving you there at Franks. I was just really upset about the whole thing.

"Let bygones be bygones." She said and leaned into him and kissed him hard. He responded with more kisses and one thing led to another. Despite their heated passion for each other in this moment, David had the common sense to grab a condom and then they let nature take its course a few times that night.

The next day…..

Judy sat at her desk organizing the phone messages for the staff. She noticed David Hodges walk in from the front door. He was walking funny.

"Don't say it Judy." He said

"Say what?" she replied and gave a wink to Wendy who walked in behind David.

David shook his head and went to his lab in obvious pain. Thankfully most of the tasks he hadthat day were sitting down tasks.

Wendy's parents were not very receptive of what their daughter had to say about not obeying what they had said. When she outright said she was not going to New York her father almost hit his daughter but the lawyer kept him from doing so. When Wendy told them she was moving to San Fran instead to attend university and work at a CSI there as an assistant supervisor, they were not too receptive either and demanded their daughter stop being so selfish and listen to them. Wendy reminded them that she was an adult, 38 years old and that just because they wanted grandchildren didn't mean that they had to order Wendy to submit to a man and have sex. Wendy's parents left the meeting dissatisfied and disgusted. Wendy left the meeting satisfied and with out shedding a tear after her mom _disowned _her.

Wendy spent her last week at CSI working hard and on her last day before she headed off to her new life and new job they all threw her a farewell party complete with cake and drinks and a gigantic catered meal. Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle co-hosted the farewell party.

David drove her to the airport and saw her off on her flight. He and the CSI had decided to take a week off and drive the moving van from Vegas to San Fran the following day and help Wendy set up her new apartment. Wendy had to be in San Fran that day earlier to get things settled at school and to pick up her keys to her new apartment.

The next day…

David Hodges unlocked the apartment of Wendy Simms and looked around one last time. He was alone, he had told the gang to give him five minutes to check for last minute items in Wendy's apartment before they left for San Fran. David looked at the emptiness and sighed. She was starting a new life and a new job and new happiness's. He went into the bathroom to make sure she had her tooth brush and other toiletries. He spied something in the waste basket and picked it up. It was a pregnancy test. The colour of the line was blue…..

The End

A/N: I know it will not end like this but hey what can I say I've a crazy imagination and my damn muse has been asleep for the last few months and this is what I came up with.


End file.
